Many electric units need to be trimmed in order to deliver performance parameters given by the specifications of the electric unit. After simulating and optimizing the trimming, the optimized trim values are permanently implemented in the electric unit. For the case of semiconductor devices, these processes are usually performed at a wafer probe stage using automatic test equipment.